Embracing Counterplay
by Black.Heart.In.Her.Hands
Summary: When the school's most popular crowd is out to befriend her using the wrong tactics, she takes matters into her own hands and gave them a different taste of their own medicine. Now the invisible glee club member is about to take a twisted turn and she's taking them all down in her own distorted way. How does Sam fit into all this?
1. Chapter 1: Party Rock

**Enjoy this new piece from me. First glee fanfic. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. I also do not support bullying, drug abuse, teenage drinking, underage sex and manipulation (unless it's your parents when you really want something go ahead and manipulate cuz I do it all the time).**

**Warnings: Dark, controversial themes. Odd sentences. Anxiety, and bitterness. Enhancement of characters.**

* * *

The party was loud, booming and stunk with the smell of booze and weed and many other substances, people squeezed amongst each other as others grinded and screamed with insanity and vulgarity.  
Mercedes hung on the Evans' soft comfy sofa of expensive leather and sunk deep between the large furry cushions, her head hung low as she watched the junior and senior class throw themselves into complete ecstasy and mass raves.

It wasn't that she was bored, no, she was fine just sitting there in a hot pink turtleneck and white skinnies watching the popular crowd have fun and engage in normal conversations.  
Mercedes was unfortunately dragged to this party by her longtime friend Rachel Berry whom was invited by Tina Cohen-Chang whom was invited by her boyfriend Mike Chang no relations.  
She was not disappointed that anybody else who happens to sport a brown Mohawk and letterman jacket did not invite her, it's not like she was a fan of these things anyways.

She chewed on her bottom lip and reached for her iPhone with angry birds bouncing in the reflection in her brown eyes but soon her own fun was rippling away as blonde hair took place and the unmistakable Gucci perfume invaded her nostrils. Mercedes pretended that she didn't hear the beautiful girl in the short summer dress wearing bouncing blonde curls and a charming smile. Quinn Fabray.

"Hi Mercedes."

"Hey." She replied vaguely, brushing her off with a simple wave as well as the little army of skanks behind her. Ok, technically it was not an army if it was only four other girls. Whatever.

Quinn gently removed a pillow from the left side of Mercedes and sat down beside her. She stared at Mercedes for a while and made a signal to her friends to carry on.

"What brings you here tonight?"

"My boyfriend invited me here. It's cool right?" Mercedes replied sarcastically, yet Quinn did not catch the sarcasm.

"Right. Anyways, I was wondering if you could dance with me." Quinn caught the quick surprised look on the bigger girl's face and analyzed what she has just asked. "No, no, no not that way. I mean my friends and I do this all the time and since I do notice how much fun you've been having since you got here, I just want to make sure you make the best of it with somebody other than Siri."

"Ok. I'm going to pretend that last comment wasn't cold." Mercedes went back on her iPhone.

"Mercedes I-"

"You know what? Fine. Let's go."

"Excellent."

The two girls ended up laughing together by the end of the awkward shake they both called dancing. Quinn was laughing her ass off by the end and Mercedes was shaken up but happy anyways.

She was thrown off balance a little when Rachel Berry threw her arms up in frustration and rambled on about her problems with the football player, Finn, she has been desperately trying to get his attention for two years. Mercedes chuckled nervously at her best friend's behavior and returned Quinn's genuine smile, she excused herself from Quinn and her army of followers as she hurried with Rachel into a nearby corner.

"Now what?"

"Mercedes he hates me! He totally hates me! And I am in turn embarrassed by my inappropriate behavior with him, I mean I didn't mean to, I..."

"You what?"

"I exposed myself!" The room was caught in a pregnant silence as Mercedes's breath caught in her throat.

"Rachel." The bigger girl sighed, tucking a black lock behind her ear as she guided her friend outside. She didn't bother with Tina since she was in a deep sensual conversation with her boyfriend.

"It's ok Rachel. You don't have to say anything else, it's not your fault if those people are twisted and conniving bastards. And Finn doesn't deserve someone as amazingly beautiful and talented as you are."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. Now let's get out of here. I'll make you those chocolate chip pancakes you love." Rachel got emotional about that part, she smiled to her softly, thinking briefly about her weird obsession about eating pancakes at night and ruin her diet.

Quinn watched the girls leave in Mercedes's black Mercedes m-class with a small smile neither dark nor genuine, the blonde held on to her boyfriend's arm as she leaned her head on his strong arm setting an aura of comfort between them, she thought of the friendship she was going to build with the two girls and the smile grew richer by the thought every second.

"Babe, you're not thinking-"

"Shut up Sam. They're interesting." She cut off the blond boy quickly before he angered her with his ignorant words although she knew someone with a poor soul like him meant no harm, unless she provoked it. She could make him do what she wants. She had him with her charms, she had Sam Evans hooked.

"But they're like way at the bottom of the-"

"Sam. I like them and they're my new dolls." She squeezed his arm with unbelievable strength and again her smile enlarged.

Sam Evans swallowed the lump that formed in his throat, it was not that he was a wimp, he just complied because it was Quinn and no one can ever say no to her.

* * *

The following day at McKinley high was smooth so far as the students strolled by like a blur to Mercedes. She ignored the teasing and the name callings then she sat in glee cheering her best gay friend Kurt Hummels on his gaga solo. Study hall passed in a flash because she was actually studying for an upcoming test next month in AP government. Mercedes sighed, bored as she listened to Tina complain about the boy in the wheelchair who, according to her, has been 'wheeling' around a lot lately.

"Ya, so I think he's stalking me. He's been watching over here too and giving me that creep smile but his glasses really do shine against-"

Mercedes decided to block out everything the moment Quinn Fabray walked past her table in slow motion. No wait... She saw it in slow motion but Quinn was actually moving pretty fast holding a tray of salad and orange juice. Then she stopped. She turned. She smiled. She waved. And then she said; hello. She said hello to Mercedes Jones. The nerdy glee club member with a perfect GPA who spends her Saturday nights reading James Patterson and Nora Roberts and gets slushied on schedule everyday.

Quinn's smile faded into a frown as her boyfriend slid his arm around her and led her away. Then it snapped to Mercedes that she hadn't even acknowledged Quinn's presence. No, no, she did! She just never said anything back to her and now she must think that she's too good or she has forgotten.

"Shit. Oh sorry guys I mean. I'm just- nevermind."

"Diva what's the matter?" Kurt scooted closer to her and fanned her warm face with a fancy gloved hand.

"It's nothing Kurt. I gotta go." She left taking with her their curiosity.

"Wait! Can you at least explain why psycho bitch Quinn is suddenly all smiles and giggles with you?" Rachel yelled after her parting friend with no avail. Something in her chest constricted and she grew worried that Mercedes was getting dragged unconsciously into something bigger and farther than she was. Rachel, for the first time in her life was engulfed with fear. Just because Quinn said hello.

"Guys, we've got a problem."

* * *

"Sam? She just ignored me." Quinn said lowly as she brought a piece of carrot to her mouth, she chewed quickly and swallowed, her lips curved into a frown.

"Babe, she's just jealous." He replied vaguely. "No one ignores you. You're Quinn."

Their friends chatted carelessly and threw food around like elementary comrades. Quinn gritted her teeth and snapped the plastic fork in half.

"Yo! How's that even possible?" One of the football players stepped back and observed the frightening blonde.

"She's just mad that the fat chick is giving her snarky looks." Sam said nonchalantly.

"Mercedes?" Puck asked, suddenly interested.

"What's snarky look?" The rich girl with the hat shimmering with gold, Sugar Motta, asked in confusion.

"Puck hooked up with her one summer in sophomore year." A guy with red hair said as he played with his rubber bands, he smirked to himself and offered Puck a high five.

"Ugh, ew? You hooked up with her?"

"She's hot." The boy with the brown hair said.

"Ya, so what? You slept with that kid in the wheelchair last winter and no one said shit. What's his name? Avrie? Abrie?" Puck ignored Finn's comment and glared at Sugar briefly.

"Who cares. I just need Mercedes here. She has to be my friend." Quinn interrupted the group's lame chatter. "I don't give two cares who you all slept with or not. I just want her by my side."

"No offense Quinn but your brain must've been squashed by all that green you've been consuming lately." The rich girl said, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Plus you can't just make someone your friend. It doesn't happen like that." Puck said. He glanced briefly at Mercedes and noticed the look on her face, it was that same look she gave him that night. She was so... He pushed the thought to the back of his mind. It was haunting him. _Mercedes. She always finds a way to get to him without actually trying to get to him. She hated his guts after that one summer he violated her! She didn't say no Puck. No girl says so to Puckerman. No one! Damn it. That Quinn chick is talking again, her mouth can do other things right now._

"If I can't get her. She'll come to me on her own will." Quinn smiled but Puck rolled his eyes and fought the urge to remove himself from the table.

"Guys, I need your help." Quinn rolled her eyes at Sam when she noticed him checking out Mercedes's ass walking away from her own group. "You too Sam."

* * *

By the end of the day Mercedes ended up by the gym, a shortcut to the lot where her parking was assigned. She was on her iPhone tweeting about how lame the party was last night even though she secretly enjoyed it. She didn't tell anyone how honored it was for the school's most popular girl, a queen bee, to ask her to dance and hang out with her army of beauties. No, they're not skanks anymore to Mercedes, although they do seem promiscuous and they get around a lot. Besides the point, Mercedes felt a twinge in her heart about the upcoming friendship with the beautiful popular Quinn Fabray.

And suddenly her face was freezing cold and her new curls were a tangling mess. Slushied. This time a tall boy with blonde hair was smacking high fives and grinning with his big tall friends.

"Congratulations Sam! You just lost your slushy virginity to nerdy Jones!" They cooed and one of them with brown hair and gentle eyes, Mercedes thought it was Rachel's long time crush, smacked her hard on the ass. The action poured gas atop the fire that was already rising. She thought she saw red but again she didn't, was it anger or was it utter irritation? Don't they mean the dame thing? No. No one touches her like that. They were all laughing without a care about any consequences and thoughts about who is getting hurt in the process.

"Woo! Hold her-" One of the guys grunted as his eyebrows furrowed in astonishment, he stood frozen on the spot.

* * *

Let's take a break.

Mercedes Jones was a mistake. As told by her own mother, she was accidently conceived during a night of weakness from her mother and her boss at Beverly Hills on one of her out-of-state trips, they were casual and cool about it when they told her (her father mostly) as if it was not going to hurt her. Then it turned out that her mother's boss was a complete lesbian psychopath who impregnated Mercedes's mother with her own father's semen. As if this was not disturbing enough, the psycho boss lived with Mercedes's mother and her husband for four years in their own home before she was taken away by the local mental hospital team. And now Mrs. Jones took charge of the psycho's business by default.

Mercedes was not surprised by this, she knew her 'father' was not her 'father' given that he was a solemn white man with black-rimmed glasses and silver hair (the silver was some type of genetic thing) and she was a black girl. Mercedes's mother though was honey-skinned, black curly hair and 5'9 with long legs and a toned stomach, she possessed personality and a beaming smile contagious enough to cause an epidemic. Overall, she was everything Mercedes Jones was not but she was everything her 'father' was. She was proud of it, he was brilliant, protective, calm, hardworking and composed. Mercedes could not find a single flaw other than choosing to stay with her sorry excuse of a mother.

Long story short. Mercedes admired her father; Brad Jones. The white guy.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of water dripping uncontrollably and the beat of the drops on her skin, she was familiar with the sounds because she used to sit in her bathroom and leave her faucet less than half opened when she was reading a great book she was interested in, except this time she wasn't interested in anything. She felt cold, goosebumps rising on her brown skin, her teeth clattered against each other and her eyes squinted to adjust to the dim-litted room. A small moan escaped her chapped lips and she swore she tasted warm metallic swiftly as she awoke.

"Guys, this isn't a good idea. I mean it was just a punch ok, I'm sure she didn't mean any harm." Mercedes recognized Finn's voice, it read utter panic.

"Shut up, she deserves it." Someone else said with a raspy guttural voice she couldn't make out said in the background.

Mercedes made out four figures standing together in a semi-circle and two others sitting on a couch by the two posts.

"Plus we can have some fun. It's not like she's gonna tell, she's a nobody."

"Ya, no one is going to believe her." Puck said with a huge laugh.

"Puck are you kidding? She's the-"

"Dude, she's hot but we can't do this." And this was the guy who lost his slushy virginity to her. Quinn's boyfriend! Maybe he can help her! Now he was in this too. And from the looks of it he's ready to back out and leave her here to those thugs. But why? How did it come to this? And Noah, he was so sweet to her that one time they hooked up, later he turned out to be quite an ass when his friends caught him but still he was different. What changed?

It all clicked to Mercedes. When she got angry as Finn slapped her ass, she was furious and jumped him but then... then what happened? She couldn't remember.

"Guys, we just scare her off and that's it." A red-haired guy from the hockey team piped in.

"Hell no." Someone else said with a deep throaty voice. "I say we teach her a wonderful lesson and have some fun in the process."

"Guys you're not listening." Sam came back, his face was hot even though Mercedes could not see it she knew it, did he come back for her?

"That's not what we were ordered to do." Sam said slowly, inaudible enough for Mercedes. "We scare her off, we say our lines and she runs back to Quinn."

"Quinn, Quinn, Quinn. I'm tired of hearing this bitch's name. She doesn't control us! We're men not pussies. She's the pussy pushing others with her stinky eye to do her work. So go back to your little psycho girlfriend Sam and stay the fuck out of this. Moron."

She knew that voice. _Moron... Moron... _It repeated over and over because he was in her homeroom class and said it all the time to the sleazy teacher. It was Rick Nelson. Her own brother.

Mercedes watched them discuss her fate, her voice was stuck in something, as if a bigger lump had been increasing in size down there.

"Yo, she's awake."

"Let's get out of here Finn." Sam said as he looked back at the black girl on the cold wet floor, her eyes blank. At this moment he thought she was a wonderful actress, void of emotions while she could be screaming for her life. Sam wished to take everything back, after all, he did shower her with a berry-banana slushy.

"Let the fun begin." Their smiles did not falter.

She was enticed by the cameras in front of her face, the lights although dim flashing repeatedly shaming those in a rave, Mercedes squinted when it became unbearable, she tried to move her arms but they were so tightly squeezed together above her head. She tried to use her voice but how useless when the substance inside was burning to spill out. She wanted to give it what it wanted. She did.

Her only help was running out of the way.

* * *

**That's it for now.**

**'til next time. And please, I like comments/reviews but if they're nasty and insulting just don't post anything. Thank you :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Guilty thoughts

**-xX~Chapter 2~Xx-**

**Guilty thoughts**

* * *

Sam slid into his navy blue F-150 and slammed his fist onto the steering wheel, he glanced at a petrified Finn whose knees were twitching just as uncontrollably as his long fingers, he gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut .

"I know what you're thinking. But don't think about it." Sam said sourly. "This isn't fair, she may be just a glee club loser but she's also human and she's a woman and her dad is the-"

"I don't care, Sam! For once in my life I just want to live and do something unpredictable, I'm too soft dude. Even Mr. Schuster is congratulating me about my work in Spanish and tried to get me to join his stupid club! I'm going back in there Sam and I'm gonna be bad and earn some respect." Finn was shaking again, this time his voice was low and threatening despite his awkward aura.

"You don't have to prove that to anyone. Just hanging out with us gives you enough respect over the nobodies. Think about it, we can go to jail for this and you don't want to ruin you."

"You damn right." A new voice boomed from outside the window and Sam jumped as he accidently hit the horns. _Anthony..._ "Your faces are clear on this camera boys, you go to the cops, we bust you with the tape and you go down with us. Your choice."

Sam avoided the smash directing towards his face, he knocked the door into Anthony's chest and knocked the camera out of his hands. Sam stepped over his football teammate and smashed his foot against his chest, he watched Anthony squirm under him and spit out blood, Sam continued and picked him up by his letterman jacket but he frowned as he noticed Anthony's full smile.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You, Evans. You're tougher than you let on but still as stupid as you look."

"Shut the fuck up."

"Look around you, Finn is gone and he was your last chance so you better put me down now before you regret it."

Anthony's breath was cut short as Sam landed a heavy blow to his abdomen, he thought he heard something crack when he smashed him against the pipes of the abandoned cabin.

"Evans you don't know what the hell you're doing!" Anthony coughed and his widened as he tasted blood. "You'll be ruined!"

"I'm out of here." Sam left.

* * *

Sam Evans was not going to feel guilty about leaving an innocent girl from his third period class with his crooked friends in an abandoned cabin, alone and scared, but then again he smiled because everything went according to Quinn's plan. He was suppose to make sure the guys scared the black chick and Quinn gave him permission to do whatever he wished with her as she long as she wasn't conscious. But what? What the hell was he going to do to her? Nothing. Exactly. He was not that type of guy. A coward? No way! Quinn was in her right mind when she told him to do this.

Why was he feeling guilty now? It was just the black chick. Her father was- wait... that was not a reason to back out was it? Sam? Sam? Listen. Listen, please? Fabray does not control you, you are already popular and respected. Quinn does not have to hold you back anymore just because she found out that you're poor, you live in a one-bedroom hotel with your family and you work part-time at the pizza place five blocks away from Anthony's house. But was the black girl worth losing his cool? His friends' loyalty and his girlfriend? His crazy blonde girlfriend? She is crazy he knew that of her, however he stayed anyways because honestly she was in control. He was sucked in so deep he wasn't sure whether he wanted to get out of her tight grasp. Sam stopped. He aggressively switched the car to reverse and turned around. _No way. I'm not like them._

* * *

Mercedes shook unconsciously as her brother flung out a pocket knife, her father's, and slid it down her right cheek. He chuckled at her nervous breath and enjoyed breathing in her fear. Mercedes was not his biological sister but she was his sister nonetheless because they were raised as family. Ever since his father died of prostate cancer only six months after his mother died giving birth to him.  
His father and Brad were identical twins so it was only fair that Brad took custody of him. Rick's eyes flicked anger and he fought the urge to wrap his hands around her neck and squeeze the life out of her. _But she is so kind Rick, she is wonderful. And she is beautiful. No! Nonsense! She is a monster, she manipulated them all and took my father's affections. He isn't your dad, Brad is not your father... But he isn't hers either. Him and I are blood! She is nothing-_

"This is personal isn't it Nelson?" _Wham! _"This goes beyond Quinn's plans. You are disgusting."

The football player was slammed into the wall and the pocket knife was knocked out of his hand.

"Hudson? The fuck are you doing man?" Rick's best friend, a red-haired boy from the hockey team who was a whole year and half younger, from Cheshire, England, Danny, tried to pull the brown-haired boy away without success. Finn was taller, bigger, and stronger.

"I'm doing the right thing. Dude, look at her?"

Rick looked at the weakening girl, her pretty brown face has lost its flavor and her drooping eyes were blank. Yet he did not feel a single bite of remorse.

"I knew you couldn't do this man. You're in love with her aren't you? This is your chance to-"

"No! I'm not going to be a part of this."

Puck stepped in and grabbed his best friend by the shoulder, he rammed him into the wall adjacent to their prey and viciously whispered into his ear.

Finn's eyes widened and his shoulders slumped in defeat, he tightened a grip around his letterman jacket and glanced at Mercedes. She still couldn't mutter a single word.

Rick has calmed down but he was still staring her down as if she was the last woman on the universe and she has taken something so precious to him that she would never be able to give back. In a way she has, but not consciously. She did not buy her father's love, he has given it to her and her as a child and she had gladly accepted that fatherly love.

"Brother I'm sorry."

They all looked at her in shock.

* * *

Quinn has been staring at her iphone screen for a good fifteen minutes now. She couldn't help it if she missed a signal and things went wrong.

"What's taking them so long?" She asked aloud.

"What's taking who so long?" A new voice blended with Hispanic accent asked.

"Santana? What are you doing here?" Quinn stood up from her bed and walked over to her cheerleader friend to hug her. Santana smirked behind Quinn's back.

"Your mom let me up here, Sue sent me to show you this new routine for our pyramid.. What are you doing?" Santana sat back on the lounge chair in Quinn's vast room and folded her long legs.

"The guys haven't texted back yet. I'm waiting."

Santana sighed and picked at her nails. "I could've done the job you know. I'd be faster and better."

"You're also a woman and she could've taken you down without even trying." Quinn countered with a blank face as she started staring at her phone again.

A small light flashed and she smirked as she received the picture message.

* * *

"I still can't believe she's related to you man, You're such a tool. You were about to fuck your own blood!" Finn screamed at Rick once again as he grabbed his collar.

"Don't be disappointed you were not going to be her first. Besides, Puckerman here took care of that a while ago." He smirked.

Finn threw a punch and felt the bone in Rick's jaw switching places.

"Son of a bitch!" Rick held his jaw spit out blood.

"How could you even go through with this? This isn't even about Quinn getting her in her circle anymore!"

"You're getting smart Hudson." Rick laughed, heartless and bitter. "Mercedes here is in fact my sister but not by blood. I could care less what happens to her."

The boys all felt threatened against each other, who to trust they did not know and Rick here was even more unpredictable. If he didn't give two shits about his sister, who's to say he was not going to screw all of them over? What was suppose to be a prank turned into something much worse. The atmosphere was thick enough to slice through, it was suffocating and unbearable.

"You need to call this off Rick, this was a bad idea." Puck tightened his jaw and frantically looked around for any piece of evidence that may tie him down to this.

"You too Puckerman? This is free pussy, we can't just let her go!"

"Would you listen to yourself? You're pathetic! I didn't come here because I wanted_ free_ pussy," he scoffed, "I wanted to teach that bitch a lesson and so far I think it worked."

"Shit! Then what do we do? The fuck do we do?" The younger boy from the hockey team sweated, his damp carrot hair was wild across his forehead and his cheeks and ears red, he was close to fainting. "I can't go to jail guys I just can't."

"You should've thought about that before you came along." Puck said. "No one is going to jail especially not me, I've already got a record and I'm on probation for that break-in last year."

"So what? None of this is making sense anymore! You see what happens? Quinn is getting in control again and she's somehow breaking us apart. This was her plan all along." Rick flashed a smirk towards Mercedes and continued as he held his jaw and spit out some more blood. "She wants us out of the way and I bet Sam knew this too, he was just making sure the deed was done, he's good but not that good. I say we make sure she doesn't say anything and when we get out of here, we call the police and Sam will be here by that time. He'll pay."

"But Rick, she's your sister and her dad is-"

"Hudson don't start this shit again. Everyone agrees and if you're with us. You will nod slowly and participate." Rick glared at him. "Understood?"

Finn simply nodded. He thought briefly about what Sam said earlier. _"You don't have to prove that to anyone. Just hanging out with us gives you enough respect over the nobodies. Think about it, we can go to jail for this and you don't want to ruin you." _Could Sam really be tricking him?

"He's right guys. If we leave something for her to remember us by, she won't have no choice but to keep her mouth shut."

Rick gave Finn a half smile as he grabbed the pocket knife from where it was thrown, he walked up to Mercedes and sliced through her top. She did not gasp. She was still looking through his cold blue eyes, stoic and void of any emotions. He gave her a last look which she recognized and looked away. He ripped her bra open next and then there was a flash.

The other guys and Puck held a tighter grip against Finn's shoulders just in case he changed his mind. The brown-haired boy's eyes met with Mercedes's brown ones. He didn't understand why she didn't say anything, why she was not kicking and screaming her lungs out, why she was Rick's sister. When she said sorry to her brother earlier he felt so much emotion pouring out of those few words it was scary and now he had to stand and watch. She was looking right at him and she did not bother to look away. _This is her power Finn! She's trying to make you feel guilty! You already do but what will your mother say about this? You can have any girl you want. Why make this hard for her? Why?_

"Having second thoughts Finn?" Another guy whispered. Finn growled in disgust as he looked down and saw what he was sporting. _Disgusting! Disgusting! Don't... please._

Suddenly the door was opening and in came Sam Evans. And he was not alone.

* * *

**Thank you for your support in reviews and alerts. I will do my best to update this as quickly and accurately as I can.  
What did you think of this one? I know nothing is making sense yet but I need time to build the plot and make sure every character's story is read.**

**Everyone is just confused and all out at each other :)**

**Not to spoil the next chapter but beware...**


	3. Chapter 3: Venomous lips

**Before we begin I want to thank you all for reviewing, favoring and alerting my piece. It means a lot to have other authors/readers read my story and give thoughts and opinions. I am open to constructive criticism so keep reading and supporting.**

**This is the chapter everyone is going to hate me for :'( *sobs for a few hours* But it's for a reason... and unfortunately...**

**Warning- Mentions of Puck/Mercedes  
****This chapter contains a humiliating rape scene and if you are uncomfortable with such scenes I suggest you skip it, I kept it as light as possible because it is quite awkward to write such scene for my favorite character. :( **

**For those who do not mind reading it, you may possibly most likely feel uncomfortable however, be cautious and mature throughout the reading.****  
**

**Thank you.**

**-xX~Chapter 3~Xx-**

**Venomous lips**

* * *

Suddenly the door was opening and in came Sam Evans. And he was not alone.

* * *

"Mike? The hell are you doing here?" Rick faked a shocked expression and carelessly slid the knife in his back pocket, he swiped his thumb over Mercedes's plump chapped lips and grinned as she winced over the cut he brushed over. Rick saw how she fought the urge to spit at him but it was useless. She was useless.

Mike sidestepped Sam and knocked the wind out of him with a swift punch to his gut, he then pinched a point in the back of his neck and the blonde boy fell. Mercedes's heart jumped, she felt the tears swelling up at the corners of her eyes and right then she knew that her chance out of here was ruined. The Asian guy, Tina's boyfriend who she knew a little better than the other athletes in the room, proved to be exactly like she suspected. Another one of them.

"Took you long enough dude." Mike smirked as he heard this.

They all starting chatting away in the next room and the leaking faucet was nevertheless leaking but now it was a sticky red. Or was she just seeing things? Mercedes all her short life has done a wonderful job being invisible and off the popular crowd radar. She has never gotten in any sort of trouble, her record was clean, not even a detention. She was never late anywhere and much to her mother's dismay she never participated in any club other than glee. But now she was about to be famous and marked for life. What happened? What triggered this?

It was that stupid party! If she had just stayed home that night and faked ill no one would've ever known she even existed! They would've-

Something sent chills all throughout her body, and quickly she felt her lips and her senses started escalating. _They drugged me._

This was why she felt so off and her tongue was heavy in her mouth, they drugged her and now they're bringing her back to herself. _That means she can scream and she fight!_

"Exactly what I want from you Mercy. A fight." Rick slithered past the others like the snake he was, shadowing his crazed features behind his red hair. "When we're done with you, it will be less of a motive and you will be broken. Oh yes, you will fall and your depression..." He snickered and whispered in her ear, audible enough for her only to hear. "And father will be mine once he sees how miserable and broken you've become."_  
_

"Why?" She croaked. "Why would you resort to this?"

He looked down from her eyes to her large breasts, a lump formed in his throat and he fought to keep his tightening pants comfortable. He wondered when the little chubby girl he grew up with started developing into a fucking gorgeous curvaceous young woman with round hips and thick thighs and all the wonderful assets of his taste. A while ago he was hating her for being Brad's favorite and being the smart one to bring the straight A's and the awards. It wasn't only about the assault anymore, maybe he's been wanting her all along.

"Because it's you Mercy." _And that sexy body of yours needs to be destroyed as well as your spirit._

And how she hated when he said her name like that. It didn't sound right coming from his pink venomous lips and the knife in his back pocket could serve her good right now as long as he kept talking and she kept her eyes on it. But he was smarter than that, he did not fall for the pitiless trap and he was not about to let her win his own game. He was going to _crush_ her.

From the corner of her eye she saw Sam struggling to sit up from his uncomfortable position until he was leaning on his knees with his head hung low, he was already stuck with duct tape on his mouth and his arms and legs bound which did not stop him from trying. He caught her form on the cold wet ground and something between them stirred from afar like a lightening bolt into a sea of innocent humans. They could almost communicate with their eyes and understood each other with little effort.

Rick was still talking and Mercedes knew what Sam was referring to when he moved his green eyes sideways and nodded at her. All the other guys were in the other room sharing beers and removing their clothes, Mercedes was now even more terrified she didn't think they would- No. They were only there to scare her! _But what if they change their minds? What if they do it? But you're not attractive enough Mercedes. Puck only fucked you because you had a tight virgin vagina and he wanted to feel good and loose himself inside. Just like they are about to-_

Sam was acting frantically now he must have noticed the lost horrified look in her eyes and panicked. Mercedes slowed down her breathing and tilted her chin up to stare right into Rick's blue eyes she caught him with her scared innocent look and there she thought she had him distracted. A second didn't pass and his warm lips were attached to her jaw line, gliding down her neck where he found a soft point and softly bit into it. Mercedes felt disgusted that it was achingly soothing and good... but cold. She refused to feel this way! But her body was betraying her and she hated herself for that. It reminded her of that night with Puck all over again. Why couldn't she just move? She was still weak from the drug but she was suppose to feel better now at least and fight him off.

Suddenly the knife was too far away and Rick was too close and the room was getting tighter and darker and Sam was fading away. She didn't feel it when he slipped his fingers inside of her and started to pump slowly, another guy came from behind him and flashed the camera between her exposed legs, he was not smiling while he did it but his lips formed a circular shape and he was squinting. Disgusting...

The room kept getting smaller and the air suffocating, Rick was still too close and his lips were places they weren't suppose to be. She looked around between the little space the group of jocks left beside each other and saw Sam maneuvering out of the bindings and she saw how his jeans were rolled up and his ankles were red from constantly ripping away at the bindings. Her heart clenched and she couldn't think anymore. She just wanted to disappear at the moment. She wanted to vanish from this world and from this crowd, their prying eyes and curious hands, their stronger anatomies and harsh snickers. _Why... It's just me, Mercedes Jones, average glee club member of McKinley High. No one is suppose to know me, no one is suppose to see me this way. Why are they doing this to me? Why? I can't be weak for them. Never. I can't... I can't break down in front of them._

It was too late not to. Her eyes were bleeding and gushing tears, lips quivering in fear and throat dried up, voice raspy as she struggled to scream. She wasn't fit like an athlete or even flexible like a cheerleader, the yoga classes she took were temporary and she only went because Rachel Berry forced her to attend after she lost her virginity to Noah Puckerman, struggling against a seventeen-year-old football player who bench-presses twice her weight was suicide, pounding repeatedly against him excited him more and he chuckled and groaned but she didn't want to just quit or give him this satisfaction. Something loud and ear-shattering split the now-cool air and she realized it came from her. Her hands smashed against his chest repeatedly as he started to tear inside of her and cheek pressed against his she groaned and screamed again. The others were quiet as they watched but the traces of smirks and smiles were undeniably present. _God, how could they? _

"Give me the vodka." He said, never taking his eyes off her.

The kid from England was the first one up with a wild grin on his handsome boyish face and now he was nothing but an ugly pathetic bastard waving a bottle of alcohol over head and pouring it slowly over her breasts, her eyes were wide open the entire time as he knelt before her and pushed the natural black curls away from her forehead. Once he was finished admiring her state, he released and she did not scream. Not once after he panted and smiled in satisfaction.

"She's beautiful." He said dreamily.

"Not after this." Rick was not gentle, his new face was even more crooked than the disturbed blonde kid from The night of the purge.

They never said anything as Rick took again, and again, and again nonstop with incredible speed and unbelievable force. She tried to move her head sideways to avoid his inevitable features but his cheek was still pressed hard into hers and now his hands which were cupping her hip and ass squeezed hard enough to bruise. Someone took hold of her hands and this person was trying not to be gentle. He made sure she knew how interested he was in her large breasts as he assaulted them, again trying not to be gentle but Mercedes's body could tell. It was Finn. The boy who was so set against this was giving into his twisted desires.

He could have asked her out on a date instead, take her to a wonderful dinner without worrying about anyone who would see him with her, a girl without a profile, shower her with small insignificant gifts and feather her skin with kisses without provoking sexuality. Maybe she would've went with him all the way in the end. Who knows? But now it was too late to think about those. He can just take her right here, much to her dismay, he's able to skip those dates and the risks of being seen with her in public, the soft kisses and the wasted time of trying to be a gentleman. He can skip those and go straight for the kill. Just like Puck had said; _Who is she going to tell? She's a nobody. _And the weakest side of him said; _A nobody you wish to fuck. A nobody who has a future in life.__  
_

He tried to dive his tongue inside her pretty mouth but she bit him, sucked the blood right in and spit it out in his face viciously. Like a viper she tried to attack and swiftly she succeeded but he was already inside of her, invading her deepest wonders. Somewhere she had wanted to keep in lock-down, after what went down with Puck, for years to come until she is married. And now it was being ruined. It was being violated. It was being stolen. Again.

And then he would be calling up the next contestant and she would be used a dump again, as a relief or as a fill they can never get from their stuck-up girlfriends.

Finn pondered on the fact that this black girl who is claimed to be an unattractive geek was wanted by his hypocrite friends for so long, ashamed he is now apart of this crime. He refused to call it a crime though, he was just going with what his body was telling him to do. True, it wasn't normal to prey on the girl no one cared about and it was controversial to tape her and watch her be taken by his friends. Now he was waiting for that feeling, you know, that heightened sensation of accomplishment, the one he gets when he scores a touchdown and the crowd is cheering and the guys are envious and patting his back, and he feels proud that he is not letting his father down yet from where he is in his grave.

That feeling never came.

His chest constricted instead and his brows furrowed, he felt satisfied because the girl was hot and she felt really good and no matter how unresponsive she was he came out victorious and-

Shit! What the fuck did he just do?

_Way before time this could've been prevented. If she only she would just disappear._

The next thing she knew, her face was coated with blood and her brother's eyes were boring into hers deeply with a white line fading into his cerulean orbs. Her legs shook and a wild chill rushed down her spine. "Brother." _Not your brother! That pig is not-_

It was so painful to move, oh so sickeningly painful to flinch a muscle. Her thigh ached as if they were still holding her down and her ears soundlessly beating against her temples as their voices echoed unanimously in her head.

_"Look at her now!"_

_"Ya, not so tough now are you!"_

_"Who are you gonna tell?"_

_"Some nice tits you got there for a geek."_

_"Guys stop!"_

Her body didn't feel their assault before now, her back was violently sending millions of spikes throughout her body and her head-blood-coated-was fighting to keep her sane. She prayed not to get dizzy. Uselessly because the poison had already taken its effect and it was fertile to pray now. After what just happened, her prayers have gone from limited to sealed.

She didn't dare to stay down any longer it was time to leave, she flew upwards with force she didn't realize she was holding and quickly shoved him off her the moment he lost strength and started to collapse.

Right now she knew she was bare and sticky and disgusting and she stunk with alcohol and boys but she did not give a damn. There was no time to even attempt to cover herself. While rushing towards the little light that signaled the exit she made the worst mistake and looked back, her ripped t-shirt served a mini-dress and her legs were not long being only 5'5, she saw Sam struggling against Finn who was unsuccessfully trying to pull up his jeans and Puck who was trying to play the game by tackling the Cheshire boy who was holding the camera. And then he was gone with the two other guys with the camera.

Sam and Mike were now wrestling each other, throwing harsh punches and gut-wrenching kicks that made her wince, Mike threw a roundhouse kick towards Sam's head and she knew he was down for good but the blonde boy refused to back down from the brawl. He spit out blood and it was an abnormal dark color she grew afraid of, he wiped the caking liquid with the back of his hand and they both jumped each other again. It was not to be stereotypical or anything but maybe Mike with all these impressive dance moves in glee have to do with how skillful he is in fighting. _Mercedes, this isn't the time to think about Martial arts and the boys who did you wrong. Go! Go! For all she knew they could be playing this out to trap her. Yes that must be it. They must want their fair share of her. But Rick? He's my brother.  
You dare call him a brother? Shit, girl that bastard just forced himself on you. He was fucking inside you for fuck's sake! Get the hell out of here dumbass!_

She did not debate on whether she should go back or not to help the blonde boy who sort of saved her from being destroyed by the army of jocks or Rick; her own brother who was lying cold and unconscious on the ground, she picked up her feet and shoved the door open. Then she started running.

Unfortunately trouble just found a safety pin and unlocked the door towards her ultimate misery. She fell into the arms of a light-skinned guy with bleeding lips and a shaky left hand, he didn't waste any time wrestling her into submission neither did she as her knee collided with his gut and he groaned in pain. He pulled something out from his pocket and she was forced to freeze up as he cocked the gun towards her and smirked. His breathing was heavy at first but he started talking anyway. _  
_

"Go ahead and kill me Anthony Rashad. It's not like I'm gonna tell." Suddenly feeling courageous, Mercedes took a small tiny step barely an inch forward as she flailed her weakened arms up. She just didn't care anymore. She saw him directing the gun higher towards her forward. "Get a yourself a clear shot." She walked faster now as she noticed the slightly panicking look on his face.

And then she was right in front of him holding the gun that held her fate. "Do it. After what just happened, I don't think being alive will do any of us any good. Your friends already started killing me, now finish the job." He didn't move as she spoke. "Finish it! Damn it! Finish it!"

Bam! A shot rung into the dark night, the rain started to pour and the cold blood splattered against the wet muddy ground.

* * *

_"Mercedes, I was thinking when we both get into NYADA we can rent out this apartment. It is marvelous as you can see, three-bedroom and two and half baths, a very spacious living room, a sun room, and even a minibar also__ a gorgeous balcony with a view of the city it is beyond belief but it's going to cost us which won't be a problem since your dad is a judge and all we can pretty much afford almost anything there under his name. We will be at the top just like we are here at McKinley and I will have Finn with me by then or begging to be with me which is fine by the way. I was thinking we can use the sun room for rehearsal and such and there is this office which neither of us is going to find useful and if Kurt will be moving in as he says he can use it for his designing-"_

_"I got a letter from UCLA!" Mercedes blurted out suddenly rising from boredom._

_"W-what? That's great Mercedes. What about?" Rachel fiddled with her fingers and lips were too heavy right now as she studied the look on her friend's face._

_"They want me. They offered me a full-ride scholarship and I..."_

_"You- But-Mercedes-"_

_"I want to go Rachel. UCLA is for me I've wanted to attend for a while now and I just... with you constantly talking about NYADA and my daddy's pockets I'm losing taste. NYADA is not me Rachel. You should proceed, without me, follow your dreams."_

_"Mercedes, I'm going to say that you are a foolish selfish girl but I love you anyways as my best friend. UCLA does not stand against NYADA and I hope you are happy over there."_

_"It's ok Rachel, besides, you'll have Kurt." Mercedes smiled at her crazy self-centered friend. _

_"And Finn. Don't forget Finn."_

_Mercedes rolled her eyes, she saw how obsessive Rachel has become over Finn and from what things look like, Finn was never going to be with Rachel. He was a jock and Rachel was a pretty nerd with dreams of being the next Barbra Streisand. Mercedes thought that Rachel deserved better._

_"We will visit each other of course and I will plan everything Mercedes, don't you worry I will be able to manage everything on my own and we will be together forever, you, Kurt, Finn, and I."_

_"I wouldn't want to stand in your way." The brown-skinned girl muttered._

_"Forever?" Rachel smiled and wrapped her arms around the larger girl._

_"Forever." Mercedes whispered back._

* * *

Sirens and bright lights invaded the area by the time she ran for safety. Mercedes was shaking as the blood on her hands was being washed by the rain, but they just would not go away. No matter how hard she scrubbed. She slid down against the trunk of a tree and harshly reached for the grass. The police were here. Finally. Now she needed to muster up the courage to go up to them and get help.

If only she could move.

* * *

**Thank you all for baring with me through this chapter. After this you must all hate me, neh? I love dear Mercedes Jones and I can't wait to continue on about her avenging her battered soul.**

**What did you all think? Was it believable enough? It will be later on but... Comment/review/favor.. if you like.**

**Until next time.**


	4. Chapter 4: To be or not to be

**Ah and we're back again with the story.**

**I starting thinking of the English boy as Seth Green but I guess he doesn't fit the part of an English jock or the evil part. Simon Wood in his younger days... kind of a match. **

**This chapter is not too heavy at all, not quite a filler, almost solely focusing on Mercedes and her feelings after that distasteful night.**

* * *

**xX~Chapter 4~Xx**

**To be or not to be**

* * *

She turned the gun at the exact moment the light-skinned football player reacted against his nerves and tried to aim at her head, it went off and her ears rung with an excruciating thunder, she was startled and stepped back as the warm metallic liquid splattered artistically across her chest and dribbled down her round cheeks. His brown eyes stared blankly into hers and a hint of emotion, one such as pity with a flash of remorse, and he gripped her arm with a weakening strength as his knees buckled and he spat blood uncontrollably. Her eyes shot downward and she saw where the shot was fired and the blood was pouring nonstop from the hole in his chest. _Score! Straight to heart baby!_

"..." The words were formed inside her brain and ready to flow out yet none made it to her lips, her body deeply engaged in a battle of nerves and muscles was not giving way to either and she was sick of standing and smelling like _boys_, filthy boys. She could have said that's what he gets for trying to kill her but she didn't yet she thought about it which is just as bad, the horrid gasp scratched its way out of her throat and the tears threatened to flow even more violently than before. She couldn't move, especially not while his eyes were so intensely boring within her own, her legs rooted to the wet ground and the muddy trunk of the largest tree was ripping its way closely into her back. _No, she was just unconsciously backing away from him._

She watched him fall back and landing on his side, a puddle of blood under the paling boy uniting with the muddying ground, his mouth caked with dark red essence and eyes rolling back. Goodness, she probably just killed a classmate. _A valuable football player._

Sirens and bright lights invaded the area by the time she ran for safety. Mercedes was shaking as the blood on her hands was being washed by the rain, but they just would not go away. No matter how hard she scrubbed. She slid down against the trunk of the muddy tree and harshly reached for the wet sticky grass. The police were here. Finally. Now she needed to muster up the courage to go up to them and get help. Tell them what happened and what they had done to her so they can go back to the station and prove her from the inside her while she feels sick to her mouth and... and... humiliated... degraded...

When Mercedes arrived home she was not aware until she saw the little purple ribbon she had tied to her window flying round and around and rustling with the leaves of the large oak tree facing the window, her bathtub seemed miles away from her as she lazily walked in and the task was too tiring to get done. With her father, Brad, out on a case in Washington D.C. for the rest of the week and her mother dozing off in the guest house 2 miles away it was easy enough to slip in from the smaller garage without alarming ADT and climb into her large comfy bed. She didn't think of anything, her legs shaking and her lips quivering. The night was all too long before she fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

"Mercedes? Mercedes? Get up! Get up!" A loud voice scratched at her eardrums, pounding against her skull with fast hard strokes.

Mercedes awoke immediately with her hands above her heaving chest, feeling cold and bare. The distinct stench of alcohol and male lingered in the air and the darkness in her room was being invaded by a long-haired brunette with long white socks and short skirt.

"Rachel? W-What-"

"Oh please save it. Don't even look at me you filthy slut."

Mercedes moved forward on the bed to reach for Rachel Berry but instead she was met with the hard wooden floor, she winced and bothered to cover herself once more.

Rachel's legs were miles long and her head was increasing in size, unbeknownst to her that Mercedes was just getting smaller and smaller.

"That's right! Shrink up until you disappear! Nobody wants you! No one! Not even me! Not after what you've done!"

Mercedes looked around her, scrutinizing her surrounding, she was in the same solemn room with the leaking faucet and behind Rachel was a small TV blinking repeatedly with an odd sound similar to the scraping of metal. The petite brunette turned her back and grabbed the remote. She did not utter a sound as she started to watch the film.

Mercedes heard moans, low moans of pleasure and an even lower sound that sounded like her from last night.

"No..."

"Oh yes. All this time I've told you how I wanted him and you were screwing him behind my back! Wait until the whole school sees this. And your father, you will be begging on your stomach and knees for my forgiveness. And I, will never grant it to you."

"You don't understand Rachel! You don't! He-H-he raped me! They raped me!"

"Really? Rape? You moaning like a wanton whore on video says differently, you were always jealous of me and you've berated yourself to surpass me."

Rachel laughed sadistically and then Tina appeared in the background with her face buried beneath her hands, the arm bands around her wrists were bleeding red and her fingers were oozing a disturbing black substance, her legs were brown and clotted with the mud that was invading the floor and shedding from the ceiling gradually with silent noise.

"T-Tina? No... please understand-"

The Asian girl was embraced from behind by the strong tan arms of her boyfriend, Michael Chang, who was smiling innocently behind her whispering lies, she gasped and choked in between sobs and shook her head in disappointment, his arms soon became coated with the mud as he mocked Mercedes with his deceiving smile.

The whole room was filled with the sounds and the moving pictures of naked limbs and breasts. Mercedes saw herself bouncing and laughing and moaning in pleasure, pleasure she did not omit to disregard respectfully as to her feelings, her body deceived her as well when last night it grew aroused with cold and warm hands touched her inappropriately. _Sinful..._

"That's not what happened! You have to believe me!" She cried, begged, clutching the blood-stained sheets against her.

"Believe you! No one will believe you!" The voices laughed.

"Mercedes, I am so disappointed in you. I am glad I am not your real father." Brad was sitting on the lone sofa beside the largest television screen, his arms crossed, running a muddy hand through his clean silver mane.

"No! Father please!" She aimlessly reached as she sunk into the shameful abyss.

"Too late. Get out of my sight."

* * *

"No! They did this to me!"

"Who did what to you Mercedes?" Her mother's voice resounded.

Mercedes trembled as she opened her eyes to welcome the bewildered figure of her mother.

"Hon, you ok?" The caramel-skinned woman brushed a hand over her daughter's cheek. Mercedes fought the urge to wince as her mother's touch burned into her flesh, she did not dare to recoil.

"You were thrashing all over the bed."

"I'm... I'm fine mom."

There was a pregnant pause followed by an uncomfortable silence. Mercedes refused to meet her mother's eyes.

"Please hit the showers and get ready for school. You smell very funny." She looked at Mercedes with great suspicion, her eyes followed every single detail in the room that could tell her what is different and why does her daughter smell like she's been sleeping in a laboratory and showered with red meat. Awkward.

"Is there something you need to tell me? A bad dream perhaps?"

Nothing.

"Mercedes! What is this?"

Her eyes averted from the object of destruction and she sighed before wincing in pain as the place between her thighs burned and stung with unimaginable heat, it itched to a point where she desperately fought her hands to keep away from the scorching spot. What was she to do in this situation?

"I-I'm sorry Mom I was gonna tell you."

"Oh my baby." Mrs. Jones cupped her daughter's face gently and stared into her eyes. "Make sure you make it up by the end of the grading period. That spot you earned at UCLA is still being fought over."

Mercedes's B- on her AP Environmental Science lab reports was soon forgotten and care was replaced with unmanageable fear as she stared at her mother's retreating back.

"Oh, and get rid of this thing, it's atrocious." Mrs. Jones pointed at the dirty ragged shirt on the desk chair with a snarl on her beautiful face. "I don't care if it's one of Kurt's 'new pieces' just get rid of it."

The dark-haired girl's voice was caught again as she looked down at herself. It looks like she did bathe last night after all. _So why was the smell still lingering?_

* * *

A good mother would've noticed the deep cut on a daughter's lip, the vague look in the cloudy brown eyes and the darker lines and spots on her neck. A good mother would've given her a hug and asked about her activities last night. But she did not have a good mother, she was just a figure in the house whom was self-absorbed and cared a little more about her pockets and other materialistic things than family. Mercedes didn't regret though, apart from what happened last night. It was a blur to her by now and almost just as insignificant as the bland cream color of her bedroom.

_How could you think like that Mercedes? You were just- You were-_

"I was assaulted. I was forced to spread my legs for a group of animalistic teenage boys. I was preyed upon."

_Why do you think they picked you?_

"Simple. Because no one cares." She continues to write in her diary.

_Brad does! He's your father, he cares, he's the only one who cares._

"Sam tried, if it wasn't for him they all would've taken their turns with me."

_Sam? Sam? Sam Evans? He was just trying to save his pride as a southern gentleman. He doesn't care. Plus, why Sam? He's the source of it. He was the one who started it with that slushie and then... Finn._

"Rachel! Oh Rachel, it will crush her to know that the object of her affection forcefully had his way with me in an abandoned cabin with his friends watching and videotaping the scene."

And then she was sobbing. That is what happened when your heart was too big and your poor soul had to be caring and your personality had to be qualm and sensitive. She sobbed lowly in her throat and when it was to painful to hold she released. Loud and a bit scratchy and hoarse. She fisted the freshly written paper of her diary and ripped the page out of the shiny purple hinges, she buried it deep inside the old box below the bed, the ugly purple vinyl one her mother forced her to throw away four years ago but she still kept secretly. Her heart! Why did it have to be so big and caring? Why? Why did she care more about Rachel's feelings than her body being destroyed last night. And her spirit. Why wasn't any part of her body willing to listen to her? Was her brain suffering from any impact she didn't know of?

They've killed her and forced her to go against herself, they managed to go inside her and break her, they made her cry and beg. _Monsters!_

Rick! Rick Nelson Jones! That son of a bitch. That twisted disgusting motherfucker. Her own brother. When has he hated her so much to do this to her? When has he felt envious this much to force her to do this? Her own brother was inside of her. It doesn't matter if they did not share the same mother or father, but they were raised as siblings and shared the same last name, they grew up together and at times even shared a bed as children. Why? Why was he so resentful? To her? What has she done that could result to this? She was so sure she was invisible. So damn sure that it reversed and apparently she quickly became the hot topic between the most popular jocks in school. And soon she'd be the laughing stock, the whore, the slutty best friend who fucked their best friend's lover. The disgusting black girl no one never even noticed but now will anyways. It didn't help that no one would believe her. It will make things worse. Her soon-to-be allegations and intensifying excuses.

_No one is ever going to know about this. They tried so hard to keep you from talking, they will never jeopardize their lives by tearing you down in front of the whole school like that. _

_Might as well! What they did to me is just as bad and horrifying!_

He should have embedded that knife into her heart. It would have been painful for a broiling minute but it would have gone away. She would have gone away and saved a lifetime of pain and misery.

_Good God. I've been praying. And I suppose this is punishment for not doing it enough._

And Mike, they were in glee club together and he hung out with the outcasts especially when his goth girlfriend was one herself, he should have been different. He should have been on her side. Her best friend's boyfriend. He-

_Never the same Mercedes. Never the same again. Maybe this is your cue to finally bar your heart. This is the ultimatum. But how to bar the one thing that makes you human, that makes you... you. _

She stopped crying, she held her knees together and traced the place between her thighs absentmindedly.

"Never again. This heart shall be big enough for one."

_Your father._

* * *

"Can you believe this honey?" Mrs. Jones threw her arms up at the breakfast table as she gently knocking down the bottle of syrup in accident, quickly she responded to her mistake and wiped the stained spot correctly.

Her husband shook his head at her and turned the volume of the TV a few bars higher.

"Incredible. Because of the heavy rain last night, any traces of evidence may as well be washed out."

"School's cancelled because of this and the park will be closed until they get things settled down."

"Honey? Mercedes honey? Are you alright? This boy from your school was murdered, shot twice in in the chest and head, they found him in Park Faurot by the lake, he even had his letterman jacket on when they found him. Oh God I hope this doesn't become a trend, next thing you know kids are gonna shootin' each other down." Her mother thought ahead, as always, and replaced the sausages from the pan as she bit into her biscuit. She was looking at Mercedes the entire time, the girl was always quiet but today it was not even appropriate anymore.

Mercedes was silently staring at her plate ignoring her surroundings, her thoughts were so deep and her fingernails embedded deeply into her hands she didn't notice the trickle of blood streaming down her plate mixing well with the strawberry jam on her cold toasted bread. The good thing about this morning was that she didn't have to face her parents about last night and they didn't ask any questions. Something was evidently wrong to her. Anthony was not shot in the head as far as she remembered. She shot him in the chest. No! No! It was accident! An accident yes! He was accidentally shot in the chest and they were not by the lake, not for a whole mile anyways. Somebody else must have found him- But Who?

The best thing was that _Rick_ was not here. And he would stay away hopefully until-

The bell rung. Twice. then longer a third time, followed by a annoying knock. It could only be the one she dreaded because he was the only one impatient enough to alert a home so_ thoughtfully _without any reaction from the insiders. If she was munching on a piece of toast right now she would be bound to choke and spit it right back into her plate.

"Sounds like Rick is finally home. I wonder what his excuse is this time." Her mother sarcastically said as she and Brad shared a knowing smile.

Mercedes knew what her father was thinking in that experienced mind of his.

"I just hope he had nothing to do with what happened last night. This boy is is teammate and he has been here quite a few times." Mr. Jones, Brad, said with a frown. Mercedes was left perplexed, she didn't know whether this was the _father _or the _judge _talking.

He looked directly at her when he said the next few words. "Hope he didn't have too much fun at that studying session with his friends."

"You ok M? M? You haven't touched a thing in your plate ever since you came down here? Something wrong?"

She didn't respond. All she saw was the leaking faucet and the rich rain from last night that washed the blood away and Rick's flaming red hair, wet and ticklish, grazing her cheeks as he moved above her with his bottom lips bitten and the corners of his eyes fighting to squint in pleasure. He had that look in his face as his piercing blue eyes stared into her brown ones. _It wasn't love. Fucking bastard. _

When he stumbled inside with red lines around his wrists and a purple bruise by left eye, she couldn't keep looking anymore. She had to release.

"Daddy he raped me last night! That's right! He forced himself inside me and came! And he held me down while his friends humiliated me!"

Oh no. No way. That was too easy.

She didn't say shit. It was all a stimulated scene in her head.

"Oh God not again. Brad would you look at him? That's his next excuse to keep that flaming mane growing longer and longer. next thing you know he's going to be looking like Princess Merida in the mornings."

That was the least of their problems, the criminals in the room were starting to look normal and they both were fantastic actors. Behind Rick was no other than Noah Puckerman with a disgusting smile on his handsome face. His mohawk has never seemed more threatening than right now.

"Last night the guys weren't too fund of Rick's ways of _studying_."

* * *

**Ok, I know what ya'll thinking! I'm almost thinking the same. She is not crazy! Or is she? Nah...**

**Ah.. why is she so sweet and caring? Why can't she just be a vengeful bitch?... We'll see.**

**Thank you all for commenting and supporting :)**

**Until next time ;)**


End file.
